ultimatebestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mag'har orc
The mag'har orcs (also called brown orcs) hail from the harsh, alien world of Draenor, now Outland. All orcs were once a noble shamanistic people cultivating a mighty tribal society that was centered around survival, regulating themselves through ritualized combat and personal honor. Tragically betrayed by one of their spiritual leaders and delivered into the hands of the Burning Legion, the orc clans fell deep into demonic enslavement and were led into Azeroth as an unholy vanguard of the Legion meant to destroy everything in their path. However some orcs remained uncorrupted and continued to follow the old ways. Many years later, Thrall recruited them with open arms into the New Horde where they teach the mag'har orcs of their past and culture. Introduction Years before Kil'jaeden's deception of Ner'zhul, a virulent plague known as the "red pox" spread among the orcish clans, and Geyah established a quarantine village in Nagrand, naming it Garadar. For reasons unclear, those that were quarantined managed to avoid the corruption that plagued even their parents and the rest of the world. The orcs, and Nagrand, come to be referred to as "mag'har" — which in Orcish means, literally, "uncorrupted". Members of the Mag'har have never been corrupted by either Mannoroth or Magtheridon, and thus remained untouched by the Blood Curse. Unlike their former clanmates who live in the ruins of their once-mighty holds, the Mag'har is made up of members of different orc clans who escaped corruption. The current leader of the Mag'har, venerable Greatmother Geyah, is an old and wise orc, yet she has recently fallen extremely ill. Garrosh Hellscream, son of the mighty Grom Hellscream, serves as the Mag'har's military chief, aided by Jorin Deadeye, son of the venerable chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan, Kilrogg Deadeye. Dranosh Saurfang is also a Mag'har. After their rediscovery by Thrall, the Mag'har joined the new Horde. Garrosh the first Mag'har to set foot on Azeroth and Orgrimmar, though many then followed. A number of Mag'har joined the subsequent events of Azeroth - the war against the Lich King and the great war against the Alliance during the times of Cataclysm and the Invasion of Pandaria. When the Horde rebelled from Garrosh's reign, many Mag'har could be found in Orgrimmar and Underhold loyal to Garrosh. History At some point, apparently prior to the Blood Pact with Mannoroth, a virulent plague known as the "red pox" spread throughout the Horde, and Geyah established a quarantine village in Nagrand, homeland of the Frostwolf clan. For reasons unclear, the orcs managed to avoid the corruption that plagued even their parents and the rest of the world. The orcs, and Nagrand, came to be referred to as "mag'har" — which in Orcish means, literally, "uncorrupted". They eventually recovered and constructed the stronghold of Garadar. The mag'har have never been corrupted by either Mannoroth or Magtheridon, and thus remained untouched by the Blood Curse. Unlike their former clanmates who live in the ruins of their once-mighty holds, the mag'har are made up of members of many different orc clans who escaped corruption. The current leader of the mag'har, venerable Greatmother Geyah, is an old and wise orc, yet she has recently fallen extremely ill. Garrosh Hellscream, son of the mighty Grom Hellscream, serves as the mag'har's military chief, aided by Jorin Deadeye, son of the venerable chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan, Kilrogg Deadeye. Dranosh Saurfang is also a mag'har. Ecology Culture Architecture The architecture of the mag'har seems to be based off the buildings from Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. This suggests that during the First War, orcs used similar building types to those back at home on Draenor. However, over time, their buildings become more and more "warlike" and less nomadic. Those back on Draenor/Outland never changed their building style. Category:Races Category:Orcs Category:Bestiary Category:Warcraft